The present invention relates in general to toys that are meant to be thrown through the air and caught, and in particularly to a new and useful throw toy having a pair of spaced apart spongy weights with a flexible web therebetween which has a unique throwing, flying and catching characteristic.
A wide variety of throw toys are known, including a rigid barbell shaped throw toy such as the projectile disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,002,631 and 3,357,705. A bouncing toy comprising one large and one small ball connected to each other by a rigid rod is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,550.
An exercise game utilizing a specialized projectile is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,160. The projectile comprises a pair of balls connected by a flexible metal strap which can be tossed in the air, for example, by engaging the strap around a users foot and kicking the projectile into the air. The metal strap makes it somewhat awkward and dangerous to catch the projectile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,619 discloses an hour-glass shaped spongy squeeze toy comprising two oval enlargements connected together by a reduced diameter neck.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,944,363 and 5,026,054 disclose toy balls containing a spongy gel with multiple covering layers. The ball has a unique weighted feel and resilient characteristic that can be utilized as weights for the present invention.